memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Krenim warship
The Krenim warship was a Krenim starship class, a tier 6 warship in service to the Krenim Imperium from the 24th century. In the early 25th century, it became the warship for the multi-species Krenim Coalition. The Krenim warship was armed with temporal weaponry and systems. ( , of Hell Lockbox) History and specifications Size The Krenim warship was a large ship, equaling or dwarfing significant starships like the Federation science vessel, the Zahl heavy cruiser or the Nihydron destroyer. It was smaller than the Krenim temporal weapon ship. ( , of Hell Lockbox) Weapons and systems In the 2370s decade, the warship's primary weapon were chroniton torpedoes. Because they were phased weapons the torpedoes could bypass deflector shields except for temporal shields. ( ) In the 2410s, additional weapons were part of the complement: The Krenim warship featured five forward facing and three rear weapon slots. These slots could be equipped with blue standard energy weapons, cannons and torpedo launchers. Additional systems included the timeline analysis sensor grid and the potentiality starship trait. The sensor grid was a universal console, meaning it could be equipped in place of any engineering, science or tactical console on the ship. The sensor grid would perform a timeline analysis on enemy targets to gain a tactical advantage by adversely affecting causality within the target, effectively decreasing the combatant's defenses. As a side effect, the sensor grid console improved the accuracy of cannon weapons. The console could be removed from the warship and equipped on any other Krenim Coalition starship. During its service period, the crew's mastery of the ship would improve by level and enable the potentiality starship trait upon reaching level 5. This trait allowed to utilize potential energies unleashed by alternate timelines where different choices were made by the crew. These potential energies temporarily increased the weapon damage output. Krenim warships were slower and less maneuverable than destroyers and escorts but featured stronger deflector shields and a more durable hull. ( of Hell Lockbox) Personnel A Krenim warship had a crew of 300 officers. Through the Lobi Crystal Consortium, the Krenim warship was made available for commanding officers from the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. The minimum rank for an eligible officer was rear admiral (Starfleet), brigadier general (Klingon Defense Force) or subadmiral (Romulan Republican Force). The ship was commanded from a bridge equipped with the following stations: 1 tactical officer with the rank of commander, 1 lieutenant commander as science officer, 1 lieutenant commander of any department who was also a pilot, 1 lieutenant tactical/intelligence officer, and one ensign engineer. ( of Hell Lockbox) History In the 2370s decade, Krenim warships patrolled the territory of the declining Krenim Imperium to ward off the Krenim's enemies. In the year 2374, one such ship made first contact with the United Federation of Planets, represented by the starship . The warship's commandant advised Voyager's captain to avoid this area of space, spatial grid 005, because it was in dispute. Voyager heeded the advice. ( ) In 2410, the small Krenim Imperium was no match for the eradication campaign of the Vaadwaur Supremacy. ( ) Krenim warships returned from hiding when the Krenim allied themselves with the Alpha Quadrant Alliance to fight their common enemy, the Iconian Empire and its servitor races. When the Krenim Imperium became a founding member of the Krenim Coalition, the Krenim warship became its most powerful starship class. ( of Hell Lockbox) Alternate timelines thumb|Affected by a temporal incursion In an alternate timeline were Kes jumped backwards in time from 2379, warships of this class were used by the Krenim Imperium to defend its expansive empire from all invaders. These ships use chroniton based torpedoes that are capable of penetrating Starfleet shields as they were out of phase with the rest of the spacetime continuum. The was eventually able to develop a defense against these weapons but not before losing a majority of the ship. ( ) In an alternate timeline were the Krenim temporal scientist built the Krenim temporal weapon ship and launched it in the 22nd century, Krenim warships were used by various iterations of the Krenim Imperium affected by the Kyana Prime's temporal incursions. After the Krenim temporal weapon ship was destroyed and the timeline restored, the Imperium continued to use the warship. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * category:warship classes category:krenim starship classes category:krenim Coalition starship classes